Caucasia
|official_languages = English, Russian, Azerbaijani |regional_languages = Russian, Azerbaijani, Kazakh, Armenian, Georgian |demonym = Caucasian |government_type = Absolute Monarchy |ruler = King James Drake I |rulertitle = King |formation_date = May 14, 1972 |formation_event = Libertarian Republic of Drakoria |formation_date2 = July 28, 1981 |formation_event2 = Kingdom of Drakoria |formation_date3 = August 27, 1994 |formation_event3 = Kingdom of Caucasia |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Agnosticism, Orthodox, Catholic, Protestant, Islam |national_animal = Wolf |population = 5,653,000 |ethnicity = Caucasian, Arabic |currency = Caucasian Mark |literacy = 100% |cctld = .ca |time_zone = |footnotes = }} Caucasia is an absolute monarchy, ruled by His Royal Highness King James Drake I, and his wife, Queen Anzhelina Fortunatov Drake. It was founded in 1972 by Jason Robert Drake, as the Libertarian Republic of Drakoria, having been granted independence by Rebel Army. The nation is highly Libertarian, even as a monarchy, and does not interfere with the daily lives of its citizens. Geography Caucasia is a fairly large nation in Europe and Asia, occupying the Caucasus region, along with parts of Russia and Kazakhstan. The Caucasus Mountains in the original part of Caucasia are rich in gold, silver, copper, iron, oil, and coal. Topography Caucasia's landscape varies from the mountains of the Caucasus to the steppes of southern Russia. It stretches from the Caspian Sea to the Sea of Azov and Black Sea. Neighbors Caucasian relations with her neighbors vary from extremely strong, to extremely hostile. Rebel Army Rebel Army, led by Lavo Shalam, is considered the strongest ally of Caucasia, rivaled only by Grøenlandia. Rebel Army granted Caucasia independence in 1972, and after a few years of protecting the fledgling republic, became the nation's first MDP partner. RA covers all of Caucasia's southern border. Federal Republic of Grøenlandia Grøenlandia is amongst Caucasia's closest allies, second only to Rebel Army. After a joint project by Grøenlandia, Drakoria, and the Greater Nordlandic Reich to build a canal through the Caucasus, Grøenlandia became an MDoAP partner of the nation. Kingdom of Cochin Cochin is Caucasia's neighbor to the east. Relations between the two nations are somewhat minimal, limited to an NAP signed after the fall of the Dragon Empire. Caucasia and Cochin collaborated with many other Asian nations to build an intra-Asian rail project. Socialist Union of Vauleo-Buryatia Vauleo-Buryatia is Caucasia's large, northeastern neighbor. There are almost no relations between the two. Distopyan Crimea Distopyan Crimea is a member of the Eurasian Union, and is separated from Caucasia only by a thin straight between the Sea of Azov and Black Sea. Slavorussian Empire Slavorussia is Caucasia's northern neighbor. They are on the worst terms with the Kingdom out of all of her neighbors. When the Greater Nordlandic Reich fell, the CSSR replaced it as Caucasia's neighbor. When the CSSR fell into anarchy, Slavorussia occupied the land. Controversy ensued when Slavorussia attempted to occupy the Trans-Caucasus Canal, which went through the southern CSSR. An agreement was reached, but both nations remain wary of each other. Caucasia and Slavorussia briefly engaged during the short HRE-EU War. History Libertarian Republic of Drakoria In 1972, Jason Robert Drake negotiated Crakorian independence from Rebel Army, securing the regions of Armenia and Georgia. Over the next few years, he expanded the Republic's influence to include the entire Caucasus region, and a part of Kazakhstan. Trans-Caucasus Canal In 1980, President Drake worked with the Greater Nordlandic Reich and Grøenlandia to build a canal linking the Caspian to the Sea of Azov. With Nordlandic assistance, the canal was completed within three years. Upon completion in 1983, Caucasia and Grøenlandia signed an MDoAP. Fall of the CSSR When the CSSR descended into anarchy in 1984, Slavorussia moved in to reclaim the land they held before their defeat at the hands of Nordland. A furious debate ensued when Slavorussia attempted to occupy the Trans-Caucasus Canal. Drakoria mobilized troops to the border to defend the canal, and for several weeks, Slavorussian and Drakorian politicians argued heatedly over control of the canal. After Drakoria received the backing of Rebel Army and Grøenlandia, Slavorussia backed off, allowing control over the canal, but not over the area around it. Since then, a Trans-Caucasus Canal Authority (TCCA) has been created, backed by the Caucasian Army. Pax Pacis Outrage At the same time as the Canal debates, the southeast Asian nation of Pax Pacis dropped peacekeepers into the one mile radius around the Canal that Drakoria controlled, claiming Slavorussian approval. They ignored all Drakorian demands to leave the area. After several other Pax Pacis interventions around the world, President Drake issued an ultimatum to Pax Pacis, demanding a withdrawal from all current areas. The ultimatum gathered the support of many European and Asian nations, who informed Drakoria, in private, that they intended to help if war broke out. Sensing the hostility, Pax Pacis withdrew from all areas, and was let off of the hook. Transition When the Drakorian people heard of the outcome, they were enraged over the failure of President Drake to decisively end Pax Pacis. Riots broke out over Drakoria. Realizing his failure, President Drake took his own life, leaving his brother James in the position to take Drakoria. That same day, he announced the Kingdom of Drakoria, and sought to punish Pax Pacis, and their Queen, Valerie, for their insult to Drakorian sovereignty. Kingdom of Drakoria In 1984, James Drake styled himself as King James I of Drakoria. He was only 18 years old at the time. With his promise to end any threat from Pax Pacis, the riots died down. Before he could mobilize, however, Queen Valerie of Pax Pacis stabbed Dragonisian official Anthony Davis in the eye with a pen, which was to be used to sign a peace treaty. Davis was instantly killed. As a result, the Dragon Empire stormed and destroyed Pax Pacis, ending the threat. New Allies Over the next few years, King James signed numerous treaties with other nations, such as the Polish-Czechoslovakian Commonwealth and Dalmatia. Assassination Attempts In 1988, an unknown terrorist group detonated an explosive device on the stage where King James and Adviser Donegan were holding a press conference. Both were unharmed, but several reporters were killed by the blast and debris. Later that year, both James and his friend, Forseti Ty, leader of Grøenlandia, were attacked again at the hospital where James was visiting Ty in the hospital. Both were once again hospitalized, but came through alive. The Eurasian Union In 1992, a number of European and Asian nations came together to discuss a bloc to fill in the vacuum that the disbanded Central European Union had left. After a few weeks of discussion, Drakoria, Prussia, Rebel Army, Grøenlandia, the Polish-Czechoslovakian Commonwealth, the Dominion, and Varangian Empire signed a treaty; the Eurasian Union. Canary Islands When The University fell into anarchy, King James ordered 10,000 troops to take control of the Canary Islands. Fall Bayern In 1993, the Kingdom of Austria announced the formation of the Holy Roman Empire, spanning from Croatia to Bavaria. They declared intent to occupy all lands of the former Holy Roman Empire; mainly Germany and the Netherlands, with parts of France. After several nations voiced outrage, the Eurasian Union and Dragon Empire declared war on the HRE. As EU forces entered Croatia, the Republic of Finland and Slavorussian Empire declared war on the EU in support of the HRE. A brief engagement between Slavorussian ground forces and the Drakorian and Cochin navies followed, but a peace treaty was signed before the war could escalate. Shortly after, Sverige declared war in support of the HRE. Realizing victory could not be had, the HRE surrendered, and was given light terms, and Finland and Sverige were given white peace. Dranagg in the Netherlands Shortly after the fall of the HRE, the Antarctic nation of Dranagg sent 100,000 troops to the Netherlands, with the story of assisting in the peacekeeping. However, upon arriving, Dranagg declared war on the Netherlands, and set about destroying Dutch forces. A number of nations in Europe, including Drakoria, sent troops to assist. Drakorian and Dranaggian forces engaged in three skirmishes before Drakoria withdrew, citing poor communication from the Dutch. Eventually, Dranagg was expelled from Europe, but the Netherlands fell into anarchy. Kingdom of Caucasia In 1994, King James announced a name change to the Kingdom of Caucasia, as well as a flag change. Land Exchange In 1996, Grøenlandia and Caucasia signed a deal that ceded a large amount of Grøenlandia's Eurasian holdings to Caucasia. This more than tripled the size of the Kingdom. Dragon-American War In 1998, the Amerikanisches Reich rematerialized, demanding that the Commonwealth of Texas disband and return the land to the Reich. The Amerikanisches Reich received the backing of the Tahoe Republic and CFNA, and a brief war ensued. When the Dragon Empire sent a number of fighters to Texas to support the Commonwealth, they were shot down by Tahoan missiles as they attempted to cross Tahoe's airspace. The Dragon Empire declared war, and attempted to activate the Eurasian Pact, an MDP with the EU. When the EU refused on the grounds that it was an aggressive war, the DE canceled the treaty. Shortly after, a Caucasian merchant ship was shot down for being within 100 km of the Dragon coast. As a result, the American Expeditionary Force was allowed to attack DE from Caucasia. After a short war, the DE broke up. Shattered Ties The Dragon-American War had left poor relations between Caucasia and her neighbor, Cochin. Realizing this would prove to be detrimental to both nations in the long run, King James signed an NAP with Cochin. Troinian Tensions In 2006, tensions between the nation of Kitex, now Troina, and Caucasia reached their boiling point, with constant diplomatic insults being hurled between the two. On one such occasion, the president of Troina insulted both the King personally, and the people of Caucasia. A spy operation was organized, and 500 Caucasians and 500 Novakians, disguised as Promised Land troops, shot over a hundred Troinian troops. The world is unaware as to who committed this operation, but Troina loudly points at Lübeck and Caucasia. Statue Row In 2007, King James unveiled the Statue Row, a National Monument. It was to commemorate the leaders of Caucasia and nations abroad. Interstate System Shortly after Statue Row was completed, so was an Interstate project undertaken by the Caucasian government. It linked every major location in Caucasia. Nuclear Strike On Tbilisi In 2008, the North American nation of Helzan launched nuclear missiles at Tokyo, Furon and Tbilisi, Caucasia, for little apparent reason. 134,000 Caucasian civilians were killed in the incident. Helzan was almost completely incinerated by nuclear weapons launched by the Phoenix Empire and Holy Imperium of Man. As a result of the nuclear strike, Queen 'Valkyrie', real name Valerie (formerly Queen of Pax Pacis), was sentenced to death for various charges, including 134,000 counts of second degree murder. Nuclear Weapons In 2009, Caucasia developed it's first nuclear weapons, and with it, a defensive nuclear doctrine. Category:Roleplay